


Hieros Gamos

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Tykki



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Original Character(s), Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: В лондонском сражении отец Андерсон отличился тем, что убил Максвелла и Алукарда, а сам остался жив. Последнее с точки зрения Рима точно было ошибкой, и они готовы дать Интегре Хеллсинг возможность её исправить, а если не захочет – то желающие найдутся. Но точно ли Алукард мёртв?Прим. авт.: на самом деле полиамория тут немного условная, скореее 2 +1, нежели тройничок.Т.е. технически она есть, потому что  алхимия требует присутствия Иного, но фик в основном про Андерсона и Интегру)Бета - леди Ория (Клиа).
Relationships: Alexander Anderson/Integra Hellsing/Alucard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Hieros Gamos

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Рем Фландерс и Габиччи пришли вслед за Андерсоном из хентай-манги «Ангельская пыль», но имеют опосредованное отношение к прототипам;  
> 2) Пэйви – это «цыгане» Великобритании и Ирландии, этнически ирландцы, но ведут бродячий образ жизни. К рома отношения не имеют. Вы их могли видеть, если смотрели «Большой куш», например;  
> 3) Hieros Gamos – «священный брак», кульминационная стадия алхимической свадьбы.

Отец Александр Андерсон точно знал, в какой момент его жизнь свернула не туда, но, впрочем, был в этом не одинок: об этом знали все, кто отправляли его в почётную ссылку в Ирландию, и, разумеется, все Искариоты, уцелевшие после судьбоносной ночи в Лондоне. Андерсон не предпринял никаких попыток скрыть, что именно его штык расколол стекло, защищавшее архиепископа Максвелла, и хоть действия (а точнее, неудача) архиепископа тоже вызывали крайне бурные разговоры в кулисах Ватикана, за его смерть кто-то должен был понести ответственность. И он понёс: отцу Андерсону сквозь зубы сообщили, как требует его внимания самый нищий из приютов Слайго и как не требуют Искариоты, и не мог бы ещё святой отец поразмышлять о том, что прилюдно говорить следует, а что нет, пока чинит прохудившуюся крышу приюта? Например, своё мнение о том, как ему не нравится текущая политика Ватикана? И неважно, что потом от неё отреклись, на тот момент она действовала! …А, да, крышу и правда придётся починить самостоятельно, поскольку сейчас Ватикан не располагает достаточными средствами, чтобы поддерживать братьев-католиков по всему миру, хотя, может статься, будь архиепископ Максвелл жив, ситуация выглядела бы по-другому, он, знаете, умел добывать средства из ничего, буквально выжимать воду из камней…  
Списанное оружие Ватикана, Палач и Регенератор, стоял, покаянно склонив голову, и слушал всё, что ему выговаривали. А в конце поблагодарил за предоставленную возможность служить Господу нашему, заботясь о сирых и убогих, и в устах кого угодно ещё это прозвучало бы издёвкой, но не в его и не сейчас.  
Никто из коллегии, отправлявшей его в ссылку, никогда не видел его в пылу боя. Иначе бы они гораздо сильнее боялись за свои жизни, выдавая отцу Андерсону официальный пинок из дела, которым он жил. Или, по крайней мере, из половины дела: приют как место ссылки был действительно разумным милосердием; и если тот, кто это придумал, случайно побеседовал накануне с некоей японской монахиней, он бы никогда в этом не признался.  
Но, в конце концов, отец Андерсон заслуживал награды даже в наказании. Ведь разве не его руки не только обрекли архиепископа Максвелла, но и уничтожили вампира Алукарда, главную силу проклятого ордена протестантских рыцарей Хеллсинга? Удивительно, как Интегра Хеллсинг не убила Андерсона сама, когда он стоял на коленях на лондонской мостовой, обессиленный битвой, а меж его пальцев стекала кровь сердца Алукарда. Но Интегра спасала страну — и ей надо было ещё стереть в пыль Майора и остатки его Последнего батальона, и на Андерсона ей, видно, не хватило времени.  
Что же, теперь Ватикан любезно предоставлял ей время. И на случай, если даме Хеллсинг в ближайшее время не хотелось посещать континент, враг был практически принесён к её порогу. В Риме точно не знали, насколько велики силы её новой козырной карты — Виктории Серас, — но с удовольствием ждали того ближайшего будущего, в котором Андерсон выяснит это на практике. Исход поединка не слишком их волновал: даже если бывший Искариот выживет, он послужит церкви в последний раз и развалит Хеллсинг окончательно. А как разобраться с ним потом — они найдут. Потому что убийства архиепископа всегда должны заканчиваться только одним.  
Итак, все вокруг отца Андерсона знали, когда и почему его жизнь свернула не туда.  
И, разумеется, как водится в таких случаях, все они были совершенно не правы.  
О, сам-то он понимал всё правильно, конечно. И это действительно произошло в ту же ночь, поэтому несложно было перепутать.  
Но не тогда, когда он сказал: «Мне это не нравится», — так, что слышали города и веси.  
Не тогда, когда его штык пробил стекло, — об этом он вовсе не жалел, даже если жалел о растраченных таланте и жизни Энрико Максвелла.  
Отец Андерсон вообще не жалел ни о чём, что сделал в ту ночь. А вот о том, что не сделал, жалел. А не сделал он ровно одно: не достал гвоздя святой Елены, возомнив, будто его собственных способностей хватит для победы над Алукардом. Гордыня поймала его в ловушку и прочно захлопнула капкан, а чтобы удержать — якобы дала желаемое. И Андерсон почувствовал биение сердца Алукарда в своей ладони и сжал её, сдавил сердце, расплющивая его в лепёшку и добавляя свежих брызг поверх всех тех крови и грязи, что его покрывали.  
Вот только он всё ещё чувствовал биение этого сердца, когда та ночь давно закончилась. Когда ладонь его давно была чиста, Последний легион — наконец похоронен, а жизнь в расчищенном от трупов Лондоне закипела снова.  
Когда он стоял на пороге развалюхи, которая сходила в этих краях за приют, а напротив него в безупречном дорогом костюме стояла Интегра Хеллсинг и раскуривала очередную из своих любимых сигарилл.  
— Что думаете, падре? — спокойно спросила Интегра, после того как маленький ритуал наконец был окончен, а местные воспитанники приюта, ничуть на вид не отличимые от беспризорников, вдоволь на неё налюбовались. — Совместная опека вас устроит? Или иллюзии величия уже вскружили вам голову, и отсюда начнётся ваша… что? Третья по счёту Реконкиста? Последняя война с нежитью? …Аннигиляция ордена протестантских рыцарей Хеллсинга?  
Андерсон тяжело посмотрел на неё… а потом широко усмехнулся впервые за много дней.  
— Столько вопросов, — сказал он. — Она полна их. И один другого глупее. Захоти я уничтожить Хеллсинг, стал бы я ждать этого момента?  
Интегра не смутилась, ну да её и мало что могло смутить.  
— Кто знает, может быть, вы вдруг постигли значение слова «ирония», — с пожатием плеч ответила она. — Или решили, что поводок наконец порван.  
— Ошейник на месте, — ещё шире осклабился он, касаясь белого священнического воротничка. — И ничего совместного у католиков и протестантов нет и быть не может.  
— Вот только уже есть, — тут же кивнула она, словно именно этих слов и ждала. — Может быть, наконец войдёте, и мы обсудим это там, где нас не будет слышать весь этот несчастный городок?  
И вот так Интегра Хеллсинг пригласила его в приют, который он должен был возглавлять, и в жизнь, которой он не ждал и не жаждал, но всё равно получил.

— Зверята, — с лёгкой нежностью произнёс отец Андерсон, потому что приютские дети и правда прятались от них по углам, словно испуганные зверьки, а не человеческие детёныши. Слишком внушительное зрелище им устроили; он знал, как легко может испугать детей при первой встрече, а тут ещё Интегра Хеллсинг в своей дорогой одежде и с повязкой через глаз…  
Вспышка гнева обожгла так, что едва удалось удержать её внутри, но дети только испугались бы сильнее, и Андерсон заставил себя улыбнуться и ровным тоном спросить:  
— Здесь должна быть монахиня, сестра Шивон Конноли… что вы с ней сделали?  
— Сидит в общей спальне с основным выводком, — отмахнулась Интегра. — Стану я кому-то тут вред причинять… Весь вред, что было можно, причинили уже до меня, причём католики же. Смело со стороны Ватикана пытаться сохранить лицо, когда буквально по соседству не так давно в приюте обнаружили массовое захоронение детей.  
Лицевые мускулы Андерсона болели от того, что он не позволял себе оскалиться в сторону самодовольной протестантки.  
— Приюты Магдалены в Англии существовали под сенью вашей родной церкви, и массовых захоронений там было не меньше, — почти не прорычал он. — А теперь, если позволите, я пойду выполнять свои обязанности.  
— Которые из?  
Это он даже не удостоил ответом, широкими шагами направляясь к общей спальне. Но в спину ему прилетели ещё слова, заставившие чужое сердцебиение сильнее запульсировать в ладони:  
— И всё-таки, падре, в Лондоне вами двигало, получается, милосердие?  
Андерсон едва не запнулся на ровном месте, снова еле удержавшись от того, чтобы не рявкнуть то, что думал, именно так, как думал.  
Ведь Интегра Хеллсинг сама прекрасно знала, что милосердие — никак не удел Искариотов, и сейчас просто издевалась.  
— Да, конечно, именно оно, — сказал Андерсон, открывая дверь.  
Шипение Интегры за его спиной на несколько секунд принесло ему удовлетворение, и на этот раз он, входя, сумел улыбнуться без усилий, демонстрируя, что безопасен для тех, кого его назначили защищать.  
Сестра Конноли оказалась сухой старушкой, испуганными глазами смотревшей на выросшую перед ней высоченную фигуру. Большинство детей действительно были с ней — кроме тех нескольких, в ком любопытство всё же победило страх, и они вышли на разведку. Любопытство — это хорошо. Не так хорошо, как подчинение Высшему закону, но почти. Андерсон собирался поощрить в обитателях приюта и то, и другое.  
— Отец Александр Андерсон? — негромко спросила сестра Конноли, и её голос практически не дрожал. Достойная служительница Господа Иисуса Христа — сумела удержать на плаву свой приют, которому явно не хватало необходимой помощи. — Эта женщина… с вами?  
Он пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
— Это протестантка и англичанка, любящая лезть, куда не просят. Нет, она не со мной, сестра Конноли. И скоро вовсе покинет стены этого дома.  
— А, — несколько успокоенно выдохнула монахиня. — Это хорошо.  
— Стены дома, может быть, и покину, — заметила от двери слышавшая всё, конечно, Интегра. — Но в Слайго задержусь. У нас с вами неоконченное дело, отец Андерсон.  
— Шлигях, — тихо, но твёрдо произнесла сестра Конноли, и Интегра на секунду удостоила вниманием и её. — Правильно наш город называется Шлигях.  
Интегра с безукоризненно английским пренебрежением перевела взгляд на Андерсона:  
— Найдите меня в Слайго позже. Думаю, это вам труда не составит. И, возможно, денег, что у меня с собой, хватит как раз на материалы для новой крыши.  
Развернувшись, она унеслась прочь, оставив сладковатый аромат сигарилл, прежде, чем Андерсон высказал ей, что думает о взятках. Но пульс в его руке забился сильнее, мешая сосредоточиться и словно стремясь пробить кожу и выскочить наружу, помчаться вслед за ушедшей…  
То есть, конечно, не словно. Никакого «словно» тут не было и в помине.

Интегра не пряталась. Андерсон нашёл бы её и так, порасспрашивав хоть немного: высокая англичанка на роскошном автомобиле привлекала внимание, а гостиница, в которой она остановилась, находилась всего в нескольких кварталах от приюта. Но чужое сердцебиение притягивало, как магнит с противоположным полюсом, и Андерсон, не колеблясь, вошёл в нужное здание и увидел её.  
Интегра ждала его в фойе, утопая в глубоком кресле и читая «Таймс». Завидев Андерсона, она сложила газету, кивнула ему и встала, направляясь к лифтам. Он молча последовал за ней, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы оглядываться по сторонам в поисках телохранителей: присутствие Виктории Серас и так обволакивало всё вокруг.  
Андерсон заговорил только один раз в лифте:  
— Смерть отдаёт все долги и кладёт конец любым клятвам.  
Бровь над единственным уцелевшим глазом Интегры Хеллсинг саркастически приподнялась.  
Серас не показалась и тогда, когда они вошли в номер: видно, ей приказали оставить их наедине. В люксе (а это, конечно, был люкс, потому что как же не швырнуть в лицо шиком и роскошью после нищего приюта) не было и людей тоже. Если очень постараться, можно было успеть не только напасть, но и успешно нанести первый удар. Который при определённой удаче мог стать последним.  
Для кого-то из них двоих.  
— Этого от нас ждали, — усмехнулся Андерсон, глядя, как Интегра усаживается за стол у окна. — Что мы встретимся и положим чему-то конец — и миру станет удобнее без нас.  
— Действительно, ведь мы оба так любим быть марионетками, — язвительно ответила Интегра. — Скажите мне лучше, падре: почему Ватикан ещё не попытался поставить Алукарда себе на службу?  
— Потому что он пал от моей руки, — твёрдо ответил Андерсон. — Как и положено исчадию Ада.  
К его удовольствию, Интегра зашипела ещё раз: откровенная ложь её неприкрыто раздражала, а ему хотелось её раздражить.  
— Серас обращена Алукардом, — напомнила она. — Даже если бы я испытывала сомнения, их развеяло бы то, что его метка на ней невредима. Вы убили его, да. Но добивать не стали, как и мой дед когда-то. Абрахам Хеллсинг хотел получить остриё атаки на нежить и обладал достаточным воображением, чтобы понять, как перековать для этого Дракулу. Но Александр Андерсон — не Абрахам Хеллсинг, — она стукнула кулаком по столу, словно вынося приговор. — Отец Штык, готовый удавиться на пеньковой верёвке, когда придёт его время, — не тот, кто сможет создать новую организацию, чьим главным оружием станет Алукард. И поскольку вы не отдаёте его своим хозяевам… Я бы сказала — просто верните его мне, но вряд ли это сработает.  
— Не говоря уже о том, что его клятвам вам пришёл конец, — низко повторил Андерсон слова, сказанные в лифте, но Интегра снова даже не подумала измениться в лице.  
— Уж вам ли недооценивать силу клятв, падре, — язвительно заметила она. — Но раз вы не отвечаете — значит, ещё и сами не придумали, что делать дальше. Вас можно понять, но это опрометчивый шаг. Алукарда нельзя запереть надолго только в темнице тела. И, в отличие от Хеллсингов, вы не знаете, как удержать его в узде. Вы и себя-то никогда особенно держать в узде не стремились.  
— И чего вы от меня ждёте? — поинтересовался он. — На что надеетесь? Я с вами работать не стану.  
— А я с вами — стану, — решительно заявила Интегра. — Даже католической упёртости не хватит, чтобы отказаться от помощи детям, потому что вы сами знаете, как она им нужна.  
Андерсон шагнул ближе, нависая над ней, и прорычал ей в лицо:  
— Я не приму взяток, от еретички — тем более. Вы думали, я отвечу по-другому?  
— А это не важно, — хладнокровно пожала она плечами. — Правила устанавливаете не вы, а приют принимает анонимные пожертвования. К тому же, падре, не глупите: даже если никто не узнает про Алукарда, что вряд ли, по вашу душу придут точно. Вы в опале, это всем понятно. И у вас достаточно врагов, которые увидят сейчас свой шанс. В такой ситуации я бы предпочла, чтобы моих подопечных защищали крепкие стены, а не те, что развалятся от любого чиха. А вы как считаете?  
— А я считаю так: вы напрасно надеетесь, что я испытаю благодарность.  
— Да не испытывайте, — Интегра одним движением поднялась на ноги. — Я всё равно предпочту избежать ненужных жертв. Защита людей была и остаётся одной из моих основных целей.  
Дверь люкса сама собой открылась, давая понять, что аудиенция окончена. Если приглядеться, можно было увидеть багровые искорки, рассыпающиеся по дверной ручке, но Андерсон и так знал, чьей любезности обязан. Виктория Серас действительно его больше не боялась.  
— Мы ещё поговорим, — утвердительно произнесла Интегра Хеллсинг. — Но пока что — не буду мешать вам заниматься вашими прямыми обязанностями. Крыша сама себя не починит.

Когда он вернулся в приют, уже стемнело. И, кажется, наступило время ужина, потому что во дворе никого не было, а сестра Конноли вряд ли бы сумела просто так загнать детей внутрь всех до единого.  
Андерсон помедлил, не входя. Слова Интегры Хеллсинг не давали покоя. Можно было сколько угодно списывать это на завистливый бред еретички — но он знал, что такое бывает. В бедных городах, в нищих приютах. Не все, кто объявляют себя пастырями, достойно несут свою ношу.  
И чужая душа в его ладони откликнулась на его мысли. Между пальцев закапала кровь, просачиваясь всё глубже в землю и ища признаки смерти в ней. Человеческой смерти. Боли и последних мыслей. Или хотя бы ощущений, если убитые были слишком малы для того, чтобы мыслить.  
Минуты тянулись одна за другой, но Андерсон терпеливо стоял, не обращая внимания на холодный ветер, и ждал, пока кровь вернётся туда, откуда взялась.  
Она вернулась. И вместе с ней пришло чужое раздражение — земля была пуста. Смерти животных и птиц в ней были, но если здесь и хоронили человека, то века назад, так что ни малейшего следа в памяти не осталось.  
Андерсон с облегчением вздохнул и вошёл в дверь приюта. Найти столовую оказалось нетрудно — голоса раздавались именно оттуда. Для входа в неё пришлось пригнуться, но внутри потолки были, к счастью, достаточно высоки.  
Сестра Конноли и большинство детей повернулись к нему, и разговоры немного приутихли. Было видно, что Андерсона ещё побаиваются. Впрочем, это был только его первый день здесь.  
— Я надеюсь, молитву перед трапезой прочесть не забыли? — он улыбнулся самой обезоруживающей своей улыбкой, но сестра Конноли всё равно нервно подскочила, словно он был проверяющим.  
— Конечно, падре, как же иначе, — торопливо ответила она, и он благожелательно кивнул:  
— Прекрасно. Я сам пока не голоден, но вы ешьте, ешьте. Надеюсь, я вам не помешаю, если посижу с вами?  
— Конечно, не помешаете, — слегка смущённо уверила его монахиня. — Дети, а ну-ка подвиньтесь!  
Место на скамье рядом немедленно очистилось. Андерсон сел и понял, что оказался под прицелом пары чёрных раскосых глаз. Их обладательница, лет девяти-десяти на вид, решительно задирала подбородок, одновременно крепко сжимая руку очень похожего на неё мальчика-ровесника — видимо, брата.  
— Ты что-то хочешь спросить, дитя моё? — Андерсон облокотился на стол.  
— Я Айрин, — сказала девочка и мотнула головой в сторону брата. — Это Джек. И, да, хочу. Вы тоже сбежите от нас или останетесь?  
— Айрин! — охнула сестра Конноли. — Нельзя так со старшими! Простите, падре…  
— Всё в порядке, сестра, — Андерсон махнул рукой. Он знал, что из всех назначенных опекунов только одна этот приют не бросила. — Детские вопросы прямы и чисты, в них нет зла. Я останусь, Айрин, ибо я не из тех, кто бежит своего долга. Надеюсь, ты и остальные меня примете.  
Девочка мрачно на него посмотрела, явно ещё ему не веря; ничего не поделать, у неё было это право, учитывая, что взрослые в её короткой жизни её пока что обычно подводили. Что же, его задача заключалась как раз в том, чтобы её переубедить.  
Айрин с братом были одни из самых старших среди двадцати приютских детей: надо полагать, подростки здесь не задерживались, уходя, как только появлялась возможность малейшего заработка, честного или не очень. Глядя на скудную еду и плесень на стенах, их тоже сложно было винить, но они уходили во взрослую жизнь слишком рано, ещё не умея себя в ней вести. Сердце Андерсона защемило при мысли об их судьбе, но тут он помочь уже не мог. Главное сейчас было не растерять ту паству, что осталась.  
— Чем вы обычно занимаетесь после ужина? — спросил он сестру Конноли. — Читаете Библию?  
— Сперва я слежу, чтобы все умылись и переоделись в ночное, а потом, когда улягутся в кровати, читаю, — объяснила она. — Если, конечно, электричество есть, а то проводка последнее время барахлит…  
Андерсон мысленно сделал себе пометку проверить с утра проводку: вот только пожара им не хватало.  
— Позволите, сегодня почитаю я? — спросил он. — Вы, несомненно, любите это делать, но в честь моего первого дня здесь?  
На самом деле он думал, что, уложив двадцать детей в кровати, она наверняка только и хочет лечь сама, а не читать Библию. Но говорить этого не стал, чтобы не задеть её; да и теперь они должны были укладывать детей вдвоём.  
— Конечно, падре, — улыбнулась монахиня, ещё немного оттаивая. — Почитайте.  
Ей явно было интересно, что он выберет, и, судя по любопытным лицам вокруг, тем детям, которые услышали разговор, было интересно тоже. Будь это в прежнем его приюте, том, откуда вышло столько Искариотов, он выбрал бы послание святого апостола Павла к римлянам; но здесь были другие дети и для начала они заслуживали другого послания. Конечно же, к коринфянам.  
Его он и открыл, когда они с сестрой Конноли проследили, чтобы дети помыли за собой посуду, потом приготовились ко сну и улеглись.  
— Смотрите не засните, — предупредил их Андерсон, скользя пальцами по строчкам, которые когда-то знал наизусть, но стал всё больше забывать с момента, как сам вступил в Искариоты. — От молитвы перед сном я вас не освобождаю.  
— Да, падре… — ответил ему нестройный хор голосов с разной долей искренности.  
Андерсон кивнул, ничего пока по этому поводу не говоря, и поднёс ближе к глазам старую ветхую Библию, начиная читать при тусклом свете:  
— Если я говорю языками человеческими и ангельскими, а любви не имею, то я — медь звенящая или кимвал звучащий…  
Чужая кровь в ладони отзывалась хохотом, но Андерсон не обращал внимания. Здесь, сейчас — то, что он читал, для него не было ложью. Отец Штык оставался за пределами этих стен, а внутри был отец Александр Андерсон.  
И дети слушали его, как всегда с детьми и бывало.

Много раз переделанный организм особенно не требовал сна, так что на рассвете Андерсон занялся, чем собирался: проверкой проводки. Штыки не так плохо служили в качестве инструментов, и, обесточив приют, он постепенно облазил его весь, кроме спален, находя места с плохим контактом и кое-где в скрутках отделяя и изолируя провода, грозившие оплавиться. Не сказать, что навыки электрика у него были первоклассные, да и тут вообще стоило бы поменять проводку полностью, но Андерсон сделал всё возможное и теперь надеялся, что перебои с электричеством будут беспокоить их пореже.  
Ровно перед завтраком раздалась резкая трель дверного звонка. Сестра Конноли аж вздрогнула и виновато улыбнулась Андерсону:  
— В нашу дверь редко звонят, и обычно ничего хорошего это не предвещает…  
— Я встречу, — он поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу.  
Угрозы он не чувствовал, да и угроза редко вот так звонила в дверь…  
Трель раздалась ещё раз: похоже, кто-то спешил.  
— Вы что-то хотели? — с подчёркнутой вежливостью спросил Андерсон, открывая и ещё не видя, с кем говорит. Способности к регенерации позволяли временами вести себя легкомысленно.  
— Да, мы тут заждались вообще!.. — взгляд мужчины в спецовке, обнаружившегося за дверью, машинально упёрся в область креста на груди Андерсона и только через несколько секунд поднялся много выше. — Падре. Прошу прощения, — уже уважительнее продолжил незнакомец. — Мы заказ доставили, откроете ворота?  
— Какой заказ? — приподнял брови Андерсон.  
— Как какой, доски же, — удивился мужчина. — Мы с парнями привезли точно ко времени, раз уж за срочность доплатили. — Он повертел головой, профессиональным взглядом оценивая стены и потолки. — Да, вам тут, конечно, не только доски бы пригодились, но что уж заказали… Давайте, падре, откройте ворота, и мы вам быстренько всё разгрузим.  
— Пэт! — рядом с Андерсоном возникла сестра Конноли. — Ты что тут делаешь и о каком заказе говоришь?  
Пэт коснулся кепки двумя пальцами:  
— Сестра Шивон! Я смотрю, у вас появилась-таки помощь? Я прям глазам не поверил, когда адрес в заказе увидел.  
— У нас нет денег ни на какие заказы, Пэт… — растерянно проговорила монахиня.  
— Ну это само собой, — пожал он плечами. — Не волнуйтесь, эта английская дамочка всё оплатила так, будто деньги чеканит. И мы уж постарались, нашли самое лучшее.  
Андерсон тяжело вздохнул: происходящее становилось на свои места. Тем не менее отправить машину назад без причин он не мог, как Интегра Хеллсинг и ожидала, конечно. Да и на лице сестры Конноли сквозь недоумение начинала проглядывать радость.  
Когда с разгрузкой было покончено, она так и сказала:  
— Я уж не знаю, что там у вас за знакомые, падре, но спасибо им. Хотя нанять рабочих ремонтировать мы всё равно не сможем…  
— Я начну, а там посмотрим, — предложил Андерсон. — Гвозди и молоток я в чулане видел. Идите порадуйте детей, а я пока позвоню моим… знакомым. Где у вас телефон, сестра?  
Она показала ему то, что сходило ей за кабинет, и ушла, переполненная надежд. Звонок в справочную — и Андерсон получил телефон отеля, куда вчера заходил, а там уже его весьма быстро соединили с нужной постоялицей. Которая, похоже, ждала его звонка.  
— Что я говорил насчёт взяток? — проскрежетал Андерсон в трубку, едва Интегра произнесла: «Алло».  
— Что не будете испытывать за них благодарность? — ехидно переспросила она. — Меня это, помнится, устраивало. Сами с починкой крыши справитесь, или рабочих тоже нанять?  
Только сейчас он понял, что не зря Интегра так акцентирует внимание на крыше: с этим же напутствием его провожали из Ватикана. А поскольку совпадения в жизни случаются реже, чем хочется…  
— И кто же в Ватикане передаёт разговоры заклятым врагам?  
— Всегда находятся умные люди, — спокойно ответила она. — В том числе те, кому за разрыв предыдущих договорённостей было немного неловко. Но зато сейчас я знала, когда и куда вас направят, что сэкономило мне много времени. И его я потратила на то, чтобы узнать о вашем дышащем на ладан приюте едва ли не больше, чем вы, падре. И понять, что Ватикану его жаль не больше, чем вас, и они не слишком огорчатся, если его не станет вместе с вами.  
— Это снова домыслы и слухи, — рявкнул в трубку Андерсон. — Католическая церковь не приносит в жертву прихожан. И приют, который содержался настолько праведно, что его не закрыли даже тогда, когда закрыли большинство других и католических, и протестантских.  
— Приют не закрыли, потому что он занимался самыми ненужными из ненужных, и никому больше не хотелось брать на себя бремя, — было почти слышно, как Интегра пожала плечами. — Плоды необдуманных романов с моряками, которые уплыли и не планируют возвращаться, пэйви, которых по каким-то причинам не забрали свои… Эти, падре, дети всем всегда только мешали.  
— Пока не появился я, — заметил Андерсон, переходя на ровный тон. Серьёзные темы его требовали. — Теперь эти дети под моей защитой.  
Интегра громко вздохнула с другой стороны провода:  
— Вы пропустили мимо ушей, что сейчас защита в первую очередь нужна вам самому, не так ли?  
В висках Андерсона застучала кровь, на этот раз вовсе не чужая, а очень даже своя, и он снова рявкнул:  
— Я о себе как-нибудь позабочусь! — а затем треснул трубкой по рычагу. К счастью, не настолько сильно, чтобы они развалились.

После завтрака они все приступили к разбору обретённого богатства, причём сестра Конноли скрупулёзно сверила наличие всех позиций по накладной. Не потому, как она сказала, что её волновало, не получит ли приют чуть меньше, чем надо, а потому, что воровство — это грех, и не нужно помогать Пэту осквернять свою бессмертную душу.  
Судя по решительному огоньку в глазах, она была готова привлечь к спасению бессмертной души Пэта полицию, если что.  
Впрочем, он то ли знал об этих её качествах, то ли просто был достаточно честен, но с накладной всё сошлось.  
У детей привезённые доски вызвали неожиданно много энтузиазма, больше, чем ожидал Андерсон. Когда они с сестрой Конноли оказались чуть в стороне, она понимающе посмотрела на него и сказала:  
— Просто обычно о нас редко вспоминают. А тут — вчера вы, даже если с этой пугающей англичанкой, сегодня — это пожертвование. Детям мало надо, чтобы обрадоваться.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Андерсон. — Я и раньше работал в приютах. И… пожертвование нам сделала как раз «эта пугающая англичанка».  
— Вот как, — удивилась сестра Конноли. — Я думала, она с вами ссориться приходила. Или она так извиняется?  
Он неопределённо мотнул головой:  
— Она просто так себя ведёт.  
— С высокопоставленным обществом всегда непросто, — посочувствовала монахиня. — Какие-то ваши знакомства в Риме, да? Я, признаться, опасалась, что вы тоже окажетесь подобным напыщенным индюком, когда мне про ваше назначение сообщили… — тут она смутилась. — Простите, падре. Не следовало плохо говорить о даме, которая нам так помогла.  
— Она бы не обиделась, — хмыкнул Андерсон. — И нет, я её встретил не в Риме. Но в связи с моими прежними обязанностями, это правда.  
— Очень загадочно, — улыбнулась сестра Конноли. — Подозреваю, ваше служение протекало гораздо более бурно, чем моё. Как же так получилось, что вас назначили к нам? Здесь совершенно нет ничего интересного.  
Он нахмурился и открыл рот, чтобы как-то объясниться, но не издал ни звука — ложь не шла, а даже маленький кусочек правды тянул за собой столько, сколько совсем не нужно было в жизни этой скромной сестры.  
— О, — сказала она, когда пара минут протекли в молчании. — Даже так. Мне… нужно беспокоиться? — её голос слегка дрогнул. — Всё-таки тут дети…  
— К детям это никогда не имело отношения, — горячо возразил Андерсон. — Дело в другом.  
— Хорошо, — произнесла сестра Конноли, но он не мог не отметить, что поглядывает она на него с подозрением.  
К счастью, на детей её настроение не перекинулось, и они с восторгом смотрели, как их новый священник играючи закидывает доски на плечо и с ними взбирается на чердак, заделывать особенно нуждающиеся в ремонте места. Те, кто были постарше, весь день таскали инструменты за Андерсоном, и сегодня своих подопечных он узнал получше: Айрин и Джека, которые продолжали быть заводилами в компании, двух рыжих погодков-Патриков, которые не были братьями, Нафису с множеством мелких тугих косичек, хлещущих её по ушам при беге, Шерил, Расула и Эйлин, которые несколько раз собирались уходить вместе в город, но потом передумывали и оставались, Шона и Айвена, которые тихо держались за спинами остальных, Грейс, которая ставила подножки всем, кому могла, Эллу и Эву, которые спрашивали, а не привезут ли им ещё и кукол после досок.  
В какой-то момент он поймал себя на том, что оценивает, какие из каждого из них вышли бы Искариоты, и резко велел себе прекратить.  
Всё.  
Эта страница жизни закрыта.  
…По крайней мере, так он думал до самого вечера, когда вышел немного подышать свежим воздухом и отдохнуть от милого, но постоянного гама детских голосов и услышал полузабытый голос, скрежетнувший словно ногтем по стеклу:  
— Быстро вы здесь обустроились, падре. Прямо так и тянет всё поджечь.

Поворачиваясь, он знал, кого увидит: Рема Фландерса. Очень старое знакомство, с той поры, когда Андерсон делал только первые шаги по избранной стезе. Человека, который давно должен был быть мёртв и похоронен, но, положа руку на сердце, Андерсон совершенно не удивился, услышав сейчас его голос и поняв, что он жив.  
А вот чему он удивился, так это тому, как Рем выглядел. Слишком, слишком молодо, учитывая, как давно всё случилось. Такому могло быть несколько объяснений…  
— Я не нежить, отец Штык, — словно читая его мысли, хрипло каркнул Рем. — Я никогда бы не отрёкся от Господа Нашего и не погубил вверенную мне Им бессмертную душу. Даже ради того, чтобы воздать вам по делам вашим.  
— Похвально, — наклонил голову Андерсон, чувствуя, как губы разъезжаются в широкой улыбке. — Тогда что же ты натворил, сын мой?  
— Посмотрите сами! — задиристо воскликнул Рем и кинулся на него, выхватывая ножи. Они были короче, чем штыки Андерсона, но Рем будто не замечал этого, атакуя раз за разом. Андерсон отбил удары и рискнул кинуть взгляд на тёмный силуэт приюта, вопреки всему надеясь, что никого из его обитателей происходящее не заинтересует.  
Эта секундная слабость дорого ему обошлась: тело словно опутало невидимой верёвкой, и Андерсон почувствовал, как его тащит к воротам, а штыки выпадают из онемевших рук. Рем шёл рядом, довольно усмехаясь, но он ничего не делал. Значит, у него был сообщник.  
И тут, не по своей воле приблизившись к улице, Андерсон перестал гадать, кто его там ждёт, потому что на него так дохнуло смрадом кровавой магии, что он зарычал и забился в путах, стремясь освободиться и добраться до тех, кто осквернял мир одним только присутствием.  
— Ну что же вы, падре, — услышал он насмешливый голос. Ещё один знакомый голос. — Разве так встречают старых друзей?  
Мужчина, шагнувший под свет фонаря, не был молод, в отличие от Рема. И не был красив, как когда-то, хотя не потому, что его обезобразила старость. В этом соревновании старости пришлось уступить многочисленным шрамам, распахавшим лицо и руки заговорившего. Наверняка на теле под глухим плащом скрывалось ещё больше, но Андерсона это не интересовало. Его интересовало только то, как помочь собеседнику отправиться на тот свет, к тому, с кем он заключил свою сделку.  
Невидимые путы лопнули, когда он очередной раз рванулся на волю.  
— Габиччи, — в руке Андерсона, как по волшебству, возник новый штык, а потом мелькнул серебристой рыбкой и вонзился в стену дома рядом с ухом незваного гостя. — Тебе не место в этом мире!  
— Отец Андерсон, — губы, неожиданно оставшиеся красивыми, изогнулись в глумливой усмешке. — Как вы негостеприимны сегодня. Даже в ваше новое обиталище не пустите?  
— Тебе нечего там делать, нечестивец, — гулко пророкотал Андерсон. — Ты за свои святотатства недостоин даже ступать по земле, по которой ступают невинные дети.  
— Ну прямо и невинные, — хмыкнул Габиччи. — Готов спорить, половина из них уже умеет чистить чужие карманы. Было время, когда вы меньше стремились заботиться о преступниках, падре.  
— Я не отрицаю ничего из того, что совершил, — Андерсон мельком взглянул на Рема, стоявшего в боевой стойке и ожидавшего любого неверного движения. — Но я никогда не продавал душу дьяволу, чтобы продлить свою жизнь на несколько жалких мгновений. — Он всё-таки не выдержал и спросил, повернувшись к Рему: — Если ты, как говоришь, не отрёкся от Господа, то как ты можешь даже стоять рядом с этим?  
— Капитан принёс великую жертву, — скорбно проговорил тот. — Но, погубив себя, он спас меня и дал мне возможность убить фальшивого апостола. Вас, отец Александр Андерсон.  
Андерсона передёрнуло:  
— Я не апостол, фальшивый или настоящий. Хватит богохульствовать, Рем. Делай то, за чем пришёл. Но предупреждаю сразу: я не поддамся ни тебе, ни ему, и, будучи регенератором, я всё ещё неуязвим.  
— Ты правда так считаешь, Андерсон? — с издёвкой переспросил Габиччи. — Потому что неуязвимым тебя сделала церковь, но теперь ты стал ей неугоден. Думаешь, они не предприняли меры, чтобы избавиться от тебя окончательно? Не помогли тем, кто давно считает, что ты зажился на этом свете?  
Ему хотелось бы громко обвинить Габиччи во лжи, но он чувствовал: слова сказаны искренне. И они отдались внутри болью, потому что он жил и дышал своим служением; теперь же те, кому он служил, его предавали.  
Преданный Искариот — это ли не божественная ирония?  
…Он зря задумался о вечном сейчас, совершенно зря. Нет, атаку Рема он отразил. Не просто отразил — а рассёк руку, пытавшуюся вонзить нож ему в спину.  
Но Габиччи снова получил время прочесть заклинание, и Андерсона опять сковало по рукам и ногам.  
А ещё он смотрел, не отводя взгляда, как зарастает рассечённая рука Рема.  
— Да, — сказал тот, кружа вокруг Андерсона. — На этой улице сейчас больше одного регенератора, падре. Ну что же, вы готовы умереть за свои грехи?  
Он ухмыльнулся, показывая зубы. Хотя сам не знал точно, а хочет ли сражаться…  
— Снятие второй печати ограничения Кромвеля! — вдруг прогремел на всю улицу голос Интегры Хеллсинг. — Слушай меня, мой слуга!  
На мгновение все стороны просто замерли, даже Андерсон застыл ещё больше, хотя путы и так его сковывали. А потом что-то шевельнулось.  
В его ладони. В его крови.  
И когда багровый поток ударил из открывшегося стигмата, Андерсон почувствовал, что магия его больше не держит: что-то нашло её и перегрызло ей глотку, тем самым его освободив. Он метнулся вперёд, посылая перед собой штыки, — и побелевший Рем едва успел выдернуть Габиччи с траектории полёта. А потом, отчаянно ругаясь, потащил его за собой в ближайший переулок, и Андерсон услышал, как Габиччи протестует:  
— Но мы его вот-вот убьём!  
— Это нас вот-вот убьют! — прорычал в ответ Рем, и Андерсон, отправивший штыки вслед, вынужден был заслонить лицо рукой, когда они отрикошетили от вставшего на пути барьера. Подскочив ближе, Андерсон ударил по невидимой стене кулаком, но её суть была не такая, как у его собственных барьеров, и ушло драгоценное время на то, чтобы её сломать, а когда это наконец получилось — переулок уже, конечно, опустел.  
— Вас ни на минуту одного оставить нельзя, — пожурила его Интегра, подходя и вставая рядом. — Как же вы всё-таки не в форме сейчас, падре…

Сегодня на Интегре Хеллсинг были очки — с одним затемнённым стеклом.  
— Где вы хотите поговорить, падре? — спросила она. — Потому что, думаю, вы согласны, что поговорить надо.  
Кровь перестала течь из руки Андерсона, и чужое присутствие затаилось, ожидая его решения.  
Он всё ещё мог вонзить ногти в ладонь и пожелать смерти, наверное.  
Если, конечно, эксперименты Хеллсингов не приготовили обходной путь и на этот случай.  
— Мы можем поговорить в моём кабинете, — ответил он, немедленно поворачиваясь в сторону приюта. — Я бы не хотел уходить отсюда далеко. Пусть даже сегодня они уже вряд ли вернутся. По меньшей мере один из них прекрасно понял, что происходит.  
— Ваши старые знакомые, к сожалению, не совсем идиоты, падре, — неохотно согласилась Интегра. — Пусть я не назвала имя, но он узнал магию печатей. И у него есть шанс понять, к кому она относится, будь Алукард хоть десять раз объявлен мёртвым. Я, в конце концов, секрета из своего присутствия в этом городе не делала.  
Идти было недалеко, к тому же Андерсон торопился убедиться, что с детьми и сестрой Конноли всё в порядке; так что дошли они быстро. Свет в окнах горел, и следов погрома не наблюдалось, но этого было мало, конечно.  
— Подождите меня здесь, — бросил Андерсон Интегре, пропуская её в кабинет. — Я должен убедиться…  
— Само собой, — нетерпеливо кивнула она. — Идите. Только руку вытрите — она всё ещё в крови.  
Он наградил её убийственным взором, но послушался, цедя сквозь зубы:  
— Об этом нам тоже нужно поговорить.  
Интегра молча усмехнулась и воссела на старенькое кресло у стола, как на королевский трон.

В приюте, к счастью, было спокойно. Ужин уже начался, и сестра Конноли негромко отчитала Андерсона за то, что он куда-то запропал. Пришлось покаянно склонить голову и пообещать так больше не делать, увы, срочные дела вызвали, и пусть его простят, но дела ещё не окончены…  
Через десять минут он запер кабинет изнутри и посмотрел на Интегру Хеллсинг. И, засучив рукав, поднял к свету запястье, показывая неглубокую рану, едва-едва покрывшуюся коростой.  
— Я не заметил в горячке боя, но меня тоже ранили. И вот этого быть не должно.  
— Я догадываюсь, — сухо произнесла Интегра. — Регенерирующие способности совсем пропали, или как?  
Вместо ответа Андерсон вытащил штык и полоснул по коже. Рана затянулась сразу же.  
— Особое оружие, значит, — протянул он.  
— Или особая магия. Барьер старика вы пробили далеко не сразу.  
Он неохотно кивнул:  
— Габиччи черпает силы… из противоположного моему источника. Поэтому я только что повесил облатки в столовой, коридоре и спальнях. Это не остановит Рема, но, может быть, его остановлю я. Хотя теперь неожиданно придётся брать в расчёт, что меня можно убить.  
— Убить можно всё, — уверенно заявила Интегра. — Живое, неживое — неважно. Для чего-то требуется приложить больше усилий, для чего-то меньше. Я думаю, падре, вы за свою карьеру перешли дорогу достаточному количеству умных людей, и неудивительно, что кто-то сообразил, как найти управу и на вас. Просто раньше за вами стоял Ватикан во всей своей мощи, и они считали, что овчинка не стоит выделки. Но теперь церковь от вас фактически отреклась, и на вас объявлен сезон охоты.  
Её самодовольный вид вызывал желание немедленно выгнать её из этого кабинета и этого приюта, несмотря ни на что.  
— Я справлюсь, — сквозь зубы проскрежетал Андерсон. — И не с такими справлялся.  
— Может быть, — Интегра криво улыбнулась. — Вопрос только в том, сколько жертв для этого потребуется принести? Начиная с этого приюта. Сегодня им повезло, бить сразу по ним не стали — но в следующий раз может не повезти.  
Она была права. Андерсон знал это. И никакая преданность предавшим его не стоила жизни детей, которых он должен был защищать.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что готовы им помочь?  
— Я вроде бы с самого начала обещала, вы забыли? — она пожала плечами. — Вот только, пожалуй, совсем бескорыстно это сделать не получится. Наш союз, хоть и временный, придётся скрепить печатью. Просто потому, что мне понадобится доступ к Алукарду.  
Андерсон рассмеялся:  
— Так вот на что вы надеетесь? Этой уловкой получить то, что больше вам не принадлежит?  
Интегра и глазом не моргнула:  
— Алукард теперь привязан к вам, верно, но это Хеллсинги экспериментировали над ним в течение века. Его существование висит на волоске, он скован, связан и просто на грубую силу сейчас положиться не может. Даже для вашего освобождения мне пришлось снимать печати как при серьёзной битве. А вам неизвестна вся алхимия его сути, чтобы воззвать к ней по-настоящему. Вы меня знаете; я не буду действовать исподтишка. Тем не менее просто так использовать себя для сведения ваших счётов я тоже не дам. Сдавайтесь, падре, вы играете на чужом поле, а вам надо срочно превращать его в своё.  
— Ваша ересь… — начал он и понял, что не знает, как закончить. Интегра раздвинула губы в улыбке, но не стала отвечать на очевидную провокацию.  
Андерсон прошёл по кабинету в одну сторону, потом в другую. Помещение было маленьким, а шагал он широко, и это неприятно напоминало метания в клетке.  
— Я не могу оставить детей на произвол судьбы, — сказал он.  
Интегра это знала. Потому и продолжала молчать, не давя дальше.  
Когда хотела, она умела побеждать, не унижая.  
— Дама Интегра Фэйрбрук Уингейтс Хеллсинг, — Андерсон повернулся так, чтобы стёкла очков поймали блик света. — Вот наследие от Господа: дети; награда от Него — плод чрева. Я принимаю ваше предложение.  
Улыбка Интегры стала совсем кривой: она, конечно, знала этот псалом и знала, что говорит он о том, как благословен человек, которого окружают собственные дети. Которых они оба лишили себя, выбрав целибат.  
Но Интегра подчёркнуто небрежно фыркнула, достала сигариллу и спросила:  
— Не найдётся огоньку, падре?  
И, вынув зажигалку, которую ещё с утра положил в карман, Андерсон окончательно расписался в том, что отныне вся игра пойдёт по правилам Интегры Хеллсинг.

— Я был знаком с Ремом и с Габиччи давным-давно, — Андерсон сидел на табурете, который жалобно скрипел под его весом, и смотрел в потолок. — И я удивлён, признаться, что Рем теперь такой же, как я. Я не сомневался, что не уникален, но ожидал увидеть подобных мне в стенах церкви. Операции требовали… известной стойкости, и я считал, что дать её может только вера. Но он служил не церкви, когда я его встретил, и вряд ли стал служить ей с тех пор.  
— И раньше, когда вы его встретили, этот Рем регенератором не был? — задумчиво уточнила Интегра.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Андерсон. — Я бы заметил. Это несложно было бы заметить.  
— Откуда они могли узнать об этой технологии достаточно подробно, чтобы хотя бы попытаться её воспроизвести?  
— От меня, — тяжело сказал Андерсон.  
Интегра на него выразительно посмотрела.  
— Первая миссия на службе церкви, — Андерсон широко усмехнулся, хотя веселье бежало его. — Первое явление Регенератора Андерсона. Наивная уверенность в том, что все знают разницу между добром и злом и легко смирятся с тем, какие жертвы надо принести ради победы добра.  
— Я не могу вас таким представить, — Интегра хмыкнула. — Но если это правда, то неудивительно, что вы предпочитаете компанию детей.  
Теперь уже Андерсон не стал отвечать на укол.  
— Признаться, сейчас я думаю, что всегда должен был снова его встретить, — вместо этого проговорил он.  
— Рада за вас. Мы будем играть в шарады до рассвета, или вы всё-таки расскажете наконец всю историю? — нетерпеливо поинтересовалась Интегра.  
Вздохнув, Андерсон начал:  
— Я должен был найти и уничтожить гнездо. Не самое крупное, но из нескольких вампиров. Информация указывала на то, что оно имеет отношение к одному мафиозному клану — и его дон был готов помочь церкви, чем мог. — Он пояснил на всякий случай: — В Италии мафиози обычно набожны, даже если преступают закон человеческий. Приближалось собрание, на котором семьи должны были избрать нового дона, и старый не без оснований подозревал, что активность нежити, которую мы заметили, связана с этим. Меня отправили одного, потому что нужно было увидеть мои новые способности в деле, а с гнездом таких масштабов я должен был справиться без поддержки. Я и справился, — он убеждённо кивнул сам себе. — Ни одного вампира или гуля не уцелело.  
— Но? — проницательно уточнила Интегра.  
Андерсон зажмурился, снова видя перед внутренним взором те залитые солнцем дни и сияющую мостовую, по которой звонко цокали каблуки проходящих девушек и гулко отдавались его собственные шаги. Его и не только его.  
— Габиччи был капитаном дона и отвечал за безопасность собрания. Рему Фландерсу, по его словам, он доверял как себе, даже несмотря на то, что тот был иностранцем. Последнее Рему припоминали часто, и он стремился выслужиться, поэтому, когда его приставили ко мне в помощь, содействовал в поисках так рьяно, словно не услышал о том, что вампиры реальны, только накануне. Он пока и не верил в них, впрочем; но ему приказали, и он выполнял, прикладывая все силы. Эта его черта вызывала во мне уважение. Поэтому, возможно, я отвечал на его расспросы охотнее, чем следует, и поделился не только тем, что знаю о видах нежити и борьбы с ней, но и о том, что проделывали со мной, чтобы выковать идеальное оружие.  
Раздался шорох одежды: Интегра откинулась на спинку кресла, не сводя глаз с собеседника. Но рассказ она не прерывала.  
— Мы получили сообщение, что гули нападают на людей на другом конце города, ближе к вечеру. Я отказался от дополнительной помощи, но Рем всё равно решил меня отвезти, и мы были на месте в считаные минуты. Сообщение подтвердилось, бесчинствования гулей пропустить сложно. Нельзя сказать, что от Рема была польза, но меня это не волновало: гули никогда не могли соперничать со мной ни в чём. Я убил их всех, и мы проверили ближайшие дома и их подвалы — но никаких следов вампиров не было. Я помню, как испытал досаду от мысли, что они сбежали, и придётся их преследовать по всей Италии. Но потом Рем узнал в одном из домов резиденцию консильери его дона и вслух порадовался, как хорошо, что старик уже уехал на собрание. Не знаю, кто из нас догадался первый, но он ещё даже не договорил, а мы уже смотрели друг на друга и понимали, что пали жертвой отвлекающего манёвра. И где на самом деле надо искать вампиров.  
Интегра задумчиво покивала: не ей было рассказывать, как используют нежить в борьбе за власть.  
— Рем вёл машину, словно обезумев. Чудом мы не сбили никого и не разбились сами. При входе нас снова встретили гули, но на этот раз с ними была дракулина. Рем опознал её как Лауру, одну из внучек того самого консильери. Мы с боем прорвались внутрь, только чтобы понять: внутри бой ведётся ещё хлеще. И бой проигрышный для людей, потому что они не тренировались обороняться против таких нападавших. Гули бездумно терзали тела, а руководившие ими юные вампиры забавлялись игрой. О чём говорили нам постоянно. Свежеобращённые часто пьянеют от своего кажущегося бессмертия и становятся громкими и вульгарными.  
— Вы быстро убедили их в недостойности такого поведения? — Интегра улыбнулась.  
— Некоторых, — согласился Андерсон. — Я сам полностью не освоился со своими силами тогда, а сражаться в узких коридорах всегда неудобно. Но в конце концов мы пробились к залу, где должно было проходить собрание, и Рем бросился внутрь, защищать своих дона и капитана. Я же остался стоять на пороге: я видел, что бойня в зале уже подходит к концу, и часть гулей посматривает на открытые двери в поисках новой добычи. Мои опасения подтвердили две другие дракулины, находившиеся в коридоре за мной. Они видели то же, что и я, и со смехом предположили, что, пока их дедушка заканчивает с делами, они найдут, как себя развлечь в городе. Ведь и они, и их гули голодны.  
— Сейчас вы бы прошли сквозь их ряды, как нож сквозь масло, — нехарактерно мягко заметила Интегра. — И оставили бы после себя только кровь и ошмётки плоти.  
— Сейчас — да, — кивнул он. — Сейчас некому было бы со мной говорить, ещё когда я только дошёл до этих дверей. Но тогда я стоял и думал о том, что их слишком много для меня одного, а я не имею права дать им напасть на невинных, спасая жизни пусть набожных, но преступников.  
— И вы бросили их и перебили тех вампиров, кто хотели уйти и увести гулей? — Интегра приподняла брови. — Я понимаю, почему выжившие на вас обижены, но, в конце концов, там были взрослые люди, и они хоть как-то умели за себя постоять. Вы к ним в телохранители не нанимались.  
— Всё так, — слова упали вязкими тёмными каплями. — Но я сделал не только это. В зале находилась примерно половина нападавших. Другая рассредоточилась по особняку, убивая слуг, или шла наружу. Мне нужно было время, чтобы расправиться с ними, и я знал, что подкрепления из зала погребут меня под собой, заставляя терять драгоценные минуты. Я посмотрел на двери — крепкие, хорошие двери, морёный дуб, почти не уступающий в прочности камню. Даже нежить не пробила бы их сразу, особенно неискушённая нежить, не привыкшая к своим силам, как и я. Поэтому я закрыл эти двери и запер их, отрезая путь к бегству для всех, кто был внутри. Консильери в конце концов снёс их — но много позже, после того, как я убил все его порождения, не дав никому из них уйти из особняка, и вернулся к залу закончить работу. И я её, разумеется, закончил. Мне казалось, живых к тому моменту тоже никого не осталось, но я ошибся, как видно.  
Замолчав, он посмотрел на Интегру Хеллсинг, ожидая её вердикта. Она дала его не сразу, изучая мысок своей безукоризненно отполированной туфли, но потом встретилась с Андерсоном взглядом:  
— Я не буду задавать глупые вопросы, вроде того, раскаиваетесь ли вы, падре…  
— В тех обстоятельствах это был лучший выбор. Я сожалею об этом, но я выбрал меньшее из зол, а присяги я тому мафиозному клану не приносил.  
— Я же сказала — не буду я задавать глупые вопросы. Если я захочу предъявить вам счёт, для него найдутся вещи посерьёзней. Волнует меня, по сути, только одно: вы же не собрались поддаться угрызениям совести и позволить вашим знакомым вас убить?  
— Моей совести не в чем меня упрекнуть, — твёрдо заявил Андерсон. Интегра ухмыльнулась:  
— Да, в этом ваша совесть просто очаровательна. Но раз вас не нужно спасать от себя самого, значит, осталось разобраться с вашим прошлым. Итак, вы готовы к скреплению союза, о котором я говорила?  
— Здесь? — приподнял он брови. — Сейчас? Я думал, вы захотите сделать это у себя.  
— Я тоже так думала, — очень спокойно сказала она. — И ещё я думала, что использую для этого связь Серас с Алукардом, Серас как раз бы завтра вернулась с задания. Но пару минут назад я поняла, что не могу отправить ей приказ поторопиться, хотя мы держим связь именно на такой случай. Видимо, я ошиблась насчёт того, что ваши знакомые сегодня не вернутся.  
Андерсон оказался на ногах в мгновение ока:  
— Они здесь?  
— Похоже на то, — кивнула она. — И лучше нам быть к ним готовыми.

Надо отдать должное Интегре, она не вздрогнула, когда рядом с её лицом сверкнул клинок. Андерсон ждал этого и всё равно широко усмехнулся, не отрывая взгляда от её лица:  
— Не знаю, про какую печать вы думали, но она наверняка будет заключена на крови, а, прекрасная дева?  
— Само собой, — ледяным тоном ответила Интегра. — Так что вы правы — ваш штык пригодится. Не забудьте, он освящён, и поэтому резать надо не ту ладонь, где вы уже и так смешали кровь с Алукардом.  
— Я слишком сильно связан с Хеллсингами, которые суть еретики, — посетовал Андерсон, перекладывая штык в другую руку и поворачивая его так, чтобы об него было удобно взрезать ладони.  
— Это был ваш выбор, — без сочувствия ответили ему. — Убили бы просто Алукарда — уже давно бы умерли. А раз живёте, то будете страдать.  
Андерсон хмыкнул:  
— Надеюсь, вы именно так и проповедуете своей пастве?  
— У меня хватает дел, чтобы ещё такими глупостями заниматься, — Интегра взяла его свободную руку за большой палец и занесла над штыком. — Повторяйте за мной, падре. Соединяя кровь, клянусь биться вместе, защищать тело и душу, не предавать, не оставлять. Сих слов не нарушу, пока действует печать. Да будет так.  
Одновременно она сноровисто разрезала обе их ладони между большим и указательным пальцем и, зачерпнув крови, пальцами целой руки начала чертить символы на их запястьях по очереди. Соль, ртуть и сера — воплощения тела, разума и души.  
— Мне интересно было, умерло ли искусство алхимии Хеллсингов вместе с вашим отцом, — хмыкнул Андерсон, послушно повторивший слова клятвы. — По tria prima вижу, что нет.  
Интегра покосилась на него, не переставая работать:  
— А вам вообще положено знать, как называются три первичных вещества, падре?.. Да и к тому же это то ещё искусство. Вот печати на Алукарде — действительно оно. А у нас просто нет времени.  
Вокруг tria prima добавились знаки Рыб — союза через проекции, а потом амальгамы и часа.  
— Думаете, больше нам не потребуется? — со смешком спросил Андерсон.  
— Уверена, — энергично кивнула Интегра. — Да и печать слишком базовая и многозначная. Вы вряд ли больше меня хотите быть ей связанным долгое время.  
— Я предпочёл бы вообще не быть связанным с еретичкой, — скорее по привычке снова проворчал Андерсон.  
Но Интегра, только-только закончившая зализывать ладонь, нахмурилась:  
— Как же вам повезло, падре, что вы имеете дело со мной. Кто другой не стал бы с вами нянчиться, да и моё терпение на исходе. Попробуйте не забывать, что это ваши проблемы мы сейчас расхлёбываем!  
Он открыл рот, чтобы рявкнуть в ответ, и вдруг заметил, что капля крови, падавшая со штыка, застыла в воздухе.  
— Они остановили время, — прохрипел он.  
Интегра проследила за его взглядом и усмехнулась:  
— Что же, мы скрепили союз весьма вовремя. Иначе, подозреваю, двигаться бы сейчас могли только вы. Пойдёмте. Возможно, нам предстоит очень долгий час.

Первым делом они убедились, что облатки на своих местах и барьер держится. Андерсон проверил: дети и сестра Конноли застыли в тех позах, в каких их застигло врасплох заклинание, но были невредимы. Ждать в приюте было бесполезно и даже вредно: так они могли дождаться только штурма и попыток сломать барьер. Поэтому решили, что Андерсон выйдет наружу, а Интегра останется стоять у дверей, чтобы воспользоваться элементом неожиданности. Её-то в планах наверняка не учли.  
— Могли учесть, — заспорил на этом моменте Андерсон. — Печать Кромвеля Рем всё-таки узнал.  
— Даже если и так, подождать с выходом — разумный ход, — пожала плечами Интегра. — Да и сомневаюсь я: этот ваш мафиозный дуэт — всё-таки не майор. Они скорее рассчитывали на грубую силу и на то, что вашим хозяевам сейчас выгодно вас устранить. Даже их возвращение сегодня — хороший признак. У них, скорее всего, нет никаких подкреплений, чтобы за ними ходить, — она проверила пистолет. — Идите. Осторожно, но идите. Нам невыгодно, чтобы вас начали выманивать.  
Он понимал, о чём она: за их спинами замерли, словно мухи в янтаре, обитатели приюта, и приманки очевиднее просто не было.  
И про осторожность Интегра напомнила не зря: на регенерацию он ведь не мог уже полностью положиться.  
И мало ли ещё какие сюрпризы могли поджидать.  
…Андерсон распахнул дверь с такой силой, что она едва не слетела с петель, и бросился вперёд, рыча:  
— Вам здесь не рады, неужто непонятно!  
Рем Фландерс, который караулил его у порога, отпрянул от неожиданности, и Андерсон, не медля на этот раз, полоснул его по горлу. Зияющая рана плеснула алым — но смертельной не стала, ткани начали срастаться обратно тут же. Зато разница в опыте сыграла Андерсону на руку: Рем машинально зажал горло ладонью, хотя это ничего не давало, и Андерсон отсёк и её, а потом пнул ногой подальше, зная, что части тела отращивать таким, как они с Ремом, всё же сложнее, чем смыкать края раны.  
В воздух Андерсона приподняло сразу же — но он крутанулся вокруг своей оси, посылая дюжину штыков, и Габиччи отвлёкся и потерял концентрацию, а с ней и контроль над заклинанием. Теперь, когда его было видно, Андерсон кинулся к нему, методично стараясь пробить барьер, который, конечно же, встретил его на пути.  
Сзади возник Рем, держащий нож в целой руке, — и Андерсон увернулся, но всё же недостаточно быстро, всё же слишком привык он, что уворачиваться необязательно; теперь плеснула его собственная кровь, а с ней — смех, когда Андерсон убедился, что регенерация работает вполсилы.  
Но он был далёк от поражения, и Рем с Габиччи всё-таки не понимали, с кем связались, о нет. Андерсон воткнул ещё один штык в барьер и сделал выпад, отгоняя Рема и выигрывая регенерации немного времени.  
— Ты не умеешь пользоваться тем, что получил, невежда! — выплюнул он, и Рем вспыхнул и кинулся в необдуманную атаку, за что порезы тут же иссекли его тело.  
Габиччи оставался за спиной, и Андерсон почувствовал, как шевелятся волосы на затылке, словно вот-вот туда прилетит удар… но раздался выстрел, и ощущение исчезло.  
— Они всё-таки меня не ждали, — презрительно заметила Интегра Хеллсинг, делая ещё три выстрела. Барьер, исколотый освящёнными штыками, скрипел и трещал под пулями, и Андерсон пригнулся от рикошета и ударил по коленям, заставляя Рема сложиться вдвое.  
— Так не должно быть! — прохрипел тот, падая. — Правда на нашей стороне!  
Андерсон поймал его взгляд и рассмеялся без веселья:  
— И на моей тоже. И вернись я в тот день сейчас, не изменил бы решения.  
Возможно, не стоило дразнить гусей: от победы он тоже был ещё далёк. С хрустальным звоном лопнул барьер, и Габиччи выкрикнул что-то голосом, полным ненависти, и одновременно с выстрелом Интегры Рем взмыл вверх, стремясь воткнуть нож в горло Андерсону.  
Ему почти удалось, остриё вспороло кожу, и Андерсон заставил себя отшатнуться, вспомнив, что сейчас уязвим. И почти влетел спиной в Габиччи, который прошипел новое заклятие, и от него все мускулы в теле опять парализовало, и Андерсон упал лицом вниз как подкошенный.  
Рем приподнял его голову за волосы и потащил, на ходу торжествующе выговаривая:  
— Значит, нет никакой правды на вашей стороне, падре. Как мы и считали. И вам никакая помощь не помогла, потому что Господь всё видит.  
Господь, не будет имя Его помянуто всуе, видел всё, это безусловно, а вот Рем пока не заметил, что на этот раз онемение не такое полное, как раньше. И что Андерсон постепенно начинает что-то чувствовать и возвращать себе контроль.  
Конечно, особенно хорошо он почувствовал сталь ножа под кадыком, когда Рем остановился и приподнял его ещё немного.  
И в первый раз он позволил себе подумать, почему после последнего выстрела Интегры не слышал других.  
Её тоже парализовали. Она стояла у стены приюта как истукан, и вот, значит, что это было за заклинание перед выстрелом. Глаз на лице жил, но и только.  
— Какие бы силы дама Хеллсинг ни могла призвать на помощь, в таком состоянии это сделать трудно, не так ли? — издевательски произнёс Габиччи, но когда он появился в поле зрения, Андерсон с удовлетворением заметил, что он держится за простреленное плечо. Интегра не промахнулась, даже одновременно поймав заклинание. — У нас нет счётов к королевским протестантам, но мы не могли допустить, чтобы нам помешали. Прошу меня простить.  
В его руке тоже появился нож, и он пырнул Интегру в живот. Андерсон едва сдержал возглас — не стоило ставить противников в известность, что он не настолько обездвижен, как кажется.  
— На всякий случай, — пояснил Габиччи, встречаясь взглядом с Интегрой. — Вдруг вы и так достаточно сосредоточились бы для вашей магии, но ранения всё же отвлекают. Может быть, вас ещё даже успеют спасти. Вас мы добивать не будем, только его.  
— И давайте с этим не затягивать, — нетерпеливо предложил Рем. — Пока все заклятия в силе.  
Они уже не были в силе. Андерсон мог бы пошевелиться, если бы захотел, и через минуту готов был бы к бою, пожалуй. Другое дело, что минуты у него не было.  
Поэтому он изо всех сил рисовал в уме знак соли и знак Рыб, которыми Интегра недавно украсила их руки, и стремился передать всю свободу своего тела от заклинания, какая была, через эту связь.  
Стремился даже тогда, когда Габиччи сказал:  
— Да, заканчивай, Рем. Правосудию давно пора свершиться. Я сейчас окончательно избавлю его от регенерации.  
Он пробормотал что-то под нос, и Андерсон почувствовал, как связь между атомами его тела начинает теряться, и вот теперь часть сил стала уходить ещё и на то, чтобы не дать им разлететься.  
Сталь под кадыком исчезла — но только потому, что Рем отнял руку, чтобы получше размахнуться. Андерсон видел это боковым зрением, но не обращал внимания, поскольку сейчас смотрел на Интегру и ни на кого больше.  
И потому первый увидел, как у неё шевельнулись губы.  
Интегра чуть сползла по стене и зажала ладонью живот. Габиччи начал поворачиваться к ней, среагировав на движение, но Андерсон уже знал: он не успеет. А когда Интегра встретилась с ним взглядом, то даже забыл, что его держат за волосы и в любой момент могут перерезать горло.  
Потому что нутром почувствовал, что она сделает.  
— Снятие нулевой печати ограничения Кромвеля, — сплёвывая кровь, прохрипела Интегра Хеллсинг. — Алукард, ты мне нужен! Вернись сейчас же!  
В её голосе звенела уверенность в том, что её не посмеют ослушаться, и Андерсону хотелось расхохотаться и сказать, как не стоит столько мнить о себе… но атомы его тела продолжали пытаться разлететься в разные стороны, и удержание их на месте отнимало слишком много сил, чтобы они ещё оставались на речь. Даже если ему и было что сказать, причём не только Интегре.  
А потом хлынула кровь — меж его пальцев, из его глаз, из каждой поры его тела, — и алый фонтан заново окрестил Интегру Хеллсинг, словно взбесившийся Иордан, и взвесь сложилась в силуэт, ставший подле неё на колени… а потом снова рассыпалась мелкими каплями, окутавшими и Интегру, и Андерсона, и в этот момент вервие, связывавшее его с жизнью и реальностью, со звонким щелчком лопнуло, и больше он ничего не знал и не помнил.

Замкнутое пространство внутри замкнутого пространства внутри замкнутого пространства… Алхимия Интегры Хеллсинг создала им убежище, неподвластное чужой магии, и это убежище было обито чёрной тканью, на сгибах отблёскивающей пурпуром. И за тканью шевелилось что-то, возможно, текла река смерти Алукарда, но она огибала их, не касаясь. Никакого источника света не было, но Андерсон ясно видел перед собой тех двоих, что ещё здесь должны были находиться. Двоих, что смотрели только друг на друга так, словно никак не могли насытиться видом друг друга. Коленопреклонённый, Алукард поднимал лицо вверх, а Интегра заносила затянутую в перчатку ладонь, словно благословляя его.  
Андерсон был лишним сейчас, но он был лишним всю свою жизнь и не знал, чему тут огорчаться. Всё, кем он себя считал, было построено вокруг этого факта.  
— Алукард, — улыбнувшись, наконец заговорила Интегра. — Отрадно тебя встретить. Я уже начала сомневаться, что твоё сознание уцелело в полной мере.  
— Интегра, — бархатисто произнёс он. — Я тоже рад видеть тебя, моя госпожа.  
— Вот это последнее технически неверно, — её улыбка стала кривой. — По праву победы тобой теперь распоряжается отец Александр Андерсон.  
Как ни странно, выражение лица Алукарда не изменилось.  
— Он одолел меня в честном поединке.  
Они обернулись на Андерсона почти синхронно, и тот искренне удивился: он думал, что они не знают о его присутствии.  
— Я вступил в союз с Интегрой Хеллсинг, — скрипуче произнёс он. — Пока это так, ты можешь подчиняться и ей, демон. Если она не прикажет тебе причинить вред кому-то, кроме двух наших общих врагов, конечно.  
— Конечно, — усмехнулся Алукард, вставая с колен. По закону этого пространства они тут же оказались лицом к лицу, и Андерсон без труда выдержал обжигающий взгляд красных глаз. — Ты накормишь меня их плотью в обмен на мою помощь, Андерсон?  
— Да, — без колебаний согласился тот, и вот за такие «да» он и получил когда-то прозвище «Палач». — Но это — жест доброй воли, Алукард. Я имею право тебе приказывать и не обязан идти на поводу у твоих прихотей.  
— Неужто ты думал, пощадив меня на поле боя, заморить после голодом? — Алукард оттопырил губу в притворной обиде. — Это ниже тебя, враг мой.  
Андерсон глянул на него тяжёлым взглядом и едва удержался, чтобы не повернуться к Интегре и не спросить её, вёл ли себя так Алукард и с ней.  
Естественно, вёл.  
— И не рассчитывай на то, что всегда сможешь удержать меня в узде, — не дождавшись ответа, снова подначил Алукард. — Это не удавалось и другим.  
— Мне стоило тебя убить, — поджав губы, пробормотал Андерсон.  
— Да. Стоило, — внезапно мягко сказал вампир. — Но ты слишком поздно это понял.  
— Мы напрасно тратим время, — прервала их Интегра. — Алукард, теперь, когда я знаю точно, что ты жив, я найду способ нам снова поговорить. Но пока насущнее то, что я ранена, а Андерсону наносят удары, от которых он не может регенерировать.  
— Эта магия уже ослабевает, — презрительно заметил Алукард. — И стоило так дёшево душу продавать? И я легко могу её снять, конечно. …Но вот твоя рана меня беспокоит, моя госпожа. Что ты хочешь сделать?  
— Я знаю заклинание, — Интегра прищёлкнула пальцами. — Поскольку мы и так уже связаны, слить сути будет довольно просто. Алукард избавит нас от магии этого Габиччи, а тогда я одолжу немного вашей регенерации, если вы не против, падре?  
Андерсон пожал плечами: вред Интегре никогда не входил в его планы.  
— Делайте, что нужно, — сказал он. — Меня волнует только то, как их убить.  
— Отлично, — кивнула она.  
Но Алукард, слушая их, хмурил брови.  
— Слияние сути? Это из обрядов страны твоей матери?  
Интегра приподняла бровь:  
— Если на то пошло, то да.  
— Не получится ли при этом…  
— Для такого нужно соблюдение и других условий, — холодно произнесла Интегра. — О которых вряд ли стоит беспокоиться. Падре?  
— Я сказал: делайте, что нужно, — повторил он. — Меня интересует только результат.  
— А меня — ещё скорость его достижения, — добавила Интегра. — Мне не нравится, что печать, рассчитанная на час, повисла вне времени. Лучше снять её побыстрее.  
Алукард поднял руки:  
— Хорошо, хорошо, слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — одним глазом он покосился на Андерсона. — Это может оказаться… нескучно.  
— Нескучно тебе будет, когда опять за работу возьмёшься, — сварливо заметила Интегра. — А то тебе слишком хорошо сейчас, я смотрю.  
— Помилосердствуй! Я же умер, — Алукард рассмеялся. — Опять и снова.  
Интегра тяжело вздохнула и, засучив рукав, начала обрисовывать символы печати новыми, незнакомыми. На этот раз ей не понадобилась кровь — её палец оставлял за собой светящийся след.  
Алукард, смотревший на неё, с насмешкой сказал Андерсону:  
— Тебе повезло, что ты встретил её. Такие люди рождаются очень, очень редко.  
За насмешкой сквозила серьёзность. Андерсон хотел ответить под стать, замаскировать шуткой правду, но не успел: ткань этого пространства сорвалась с места и окутала его, поглотив звуки и лица.  
Он был готов открыть глаза в реальном мире и продолжить бой. При мысли о врагах, угрожающих его новому мирку, сердце яростно билось, а кровь закипала.  
И, откликаясь, ткань вокруг стала горячей, почти обжигая открытые участки кожи. Андерсон успел порадоваться, что их не так много, только лицо, шея и запястья… когда это перестало быть правдой. Он понял, что наг, как в день своего рождения.  
Вот только далеко не так невинен. И уже не ярость заставляла кровь кипеть, а нечто другое…  
А потом ткань расступилась, словно вода, и Андерсон снова оказался не один. И на сей раз не был лишним.  
Это было как опиумная грёза. Гибкое тело Интегры, вжимающееся в его, и на её смуглой коже резко выделялись боевые шрамы, в то время как его собственная кожа была лишена малейшей царапины. Багрово-чёрная суть Алукарда обвивала их, соединяя в союзе, который следовало, но не получалось считать богохульным.  
— Этого не происходит на самом деле, — прохрипел Андерсон. — Это иллюзия…  
Но ничего не исчезло. И слова Писания, что он твердил про себя… остались словами Писания, но звучали теперь так: «Как лента алая губы твои, и уста твои любезны… Как ты прекрасна, как привлекательна, возлюбленная! Уста его — сладость… Кто эта, блистающая, как заря, прекрасная, как луна, светлая, как солнце, грозная, как полки со знаменами? Левая рука его у меня под головою, а правая обнимает меня…»  
Эта Песнь никогда не влекла его. Его влекли грозные обличения Павла и его же утешения малых мира сего, а облёкшись званием Искариота, он и вовсе перестал замечать что-то иное, помимо своей цели.  
Но сейчас всё иное заключило в объятия и не отпускало до тех пор, пока не вывернуло наизнанку, не заставило взглянуть в лицо и увидеть, не пронзило остриём удовольствия, равного по силе боли от нарушения обетов, и не тех, что он произносил вслух, но тех, что он давал сам себе. И он не мог не признать: эта боль была такой же сладкой, как рана в первом бою…  
И вот только тогда Андерсон открыл глаза в реальном мире. И развернулся, словно пружина, привычно призывая страницы Библии и штыки. Рема, которого он откинул от себя, мгновенно пригвоздило к земле, но он ещё был жив, конечно. Неважно: Андерсону просто требовалось, чтобы он не мешал, а настоящей мишенью сейчас был Габиччи. И он знал это, знал, когда отступал назад, некрасиво кривя красивые губы, выплёвывая заклинания, которые отскакивали от Андерсона, как стрелы от щита.  
— Пора прошлому остаться в прошлом, — выдохнул Андерсон, с двух сторон вонзая штыки и разрезая Габиччи на три части. — Пыль к пыли, прах к праху. Аминь.  
Куски мёртвой плоти ещё не успели упасть на землю, когда он уже разворачивался к Рему. И одновременно осознавал, что вокруг него стелется чёрный туман, в котором то и дело открываются красные глаза. Когда туман поглотил тело Габиччи, Андерсон вспомнил о своём обещании — и мысленно разрешил. Алукард сегодня не останется голодным.  
Рем, хоть и освободился от штыков, уже понял, что видит перед собой свою смерть. Это читалось на его лице и в ставших вдруг неуверенными движениях.  
— Мы должны были победить! — отчаянно воскликнул он.  
— Нет, — отрезал Андерсон, занося штыки. — Вопрос был только в том, как вы проиграете.  
А дальше он рубил, кромсал и рассекал на части. Рем пытался отвечать тем же — но натиск Андерсона был неостановим, и пусть часть крови и внутренностей, в которых он купался, принадлежала и ему, он продолжал, пока в том, что лежало перед ним, не перестал узнаваться человек.  
И только тогда Андерсон распрямился и нашёл взглядом Интегру Хеллсинг.  
Она стояла у стены, уже невредимая, и с непроницаемым лицом наблюдала за происходящим. Но вздрогнула-таки, когда Андерсон на неё посмотрел, а потом, глядя ему за плечо, сказала:  
— Всё кончено, и можно разрывать союз, падре. После чего я собираюсь уйти. Полагаю, вы справитесь с тем, чтобы убрать останки.  
— Да, — он тоже не смотрел на неё, и, хотя уборкой территории после себя ему ещё на самом деле заниматься не приходилось, он только порадовался, что останется на это время один.  
Уничтожение печати много времени не потребовало. Больше потребовало избавление от всяких следов бойни, которая тут произошла: хотя в тумане диким зверем ворочалось раздражение Алукарда, Андерсон заставил его слизать всё до последней капли, а сам нашёл и спрятал все гильзы во дворе.  
Конечно, невозможно было скрыть, что здесь дрались, даже если никаких следов противников не осталось. Поэтому Андерсон начал перетаскивать строительные материалы из угла, а когда время пошло заново, чёрный туман испарился и на шум осторожно выглянула сестра Конноли, он уже с молотком в руке сколачивал то подобие навеса, которое умел.  
— Завтра обещали дождь, — сказал он, обернувшись к монахине. — Нужно спасти наше богатство.  
— Да, конечно… — протянула она. — Вы придёте ужинать, падре?  
— Сегодня нет, — серьёзно сказал он. — Сегодня и завтра я думаю попоститься. Но утреннюю молитву обязательно проведу.  
До того как утро наступило, он успел ещё помолиться много раз; но один, в часовне. Обычно после боя он не чувствовал такой необходимости, ему хватало и заупокоя по врагам. Но в этот раз он бодрствовал и молился всю ночь.  
К тому моменту, когда Интегра Хеллсинг вернулась в приют, Андерсон был почти готов её видеть.

Они сразу прошли в кабинет, понимая, что поговорить придётся. Оба не сели. И оба старались не смотреть друг на друга.  
— Моя роль в организации Хеллсингов — командующая, — наконец без предисловий начала Интегра.  
Андерсон молча кивнул, не зная, как она продолжит.  
— Я получила всестороннее образование, конечно, — всё ещё не встречаясь с ним взглядом, проговорила она. — Иностранные языки, дипломатия, владение огнестрельным и холодным оружием… алхимия и ритуалы. Но две последние науки я не тренирую ежедневно, потому что моя работа — не в поле. А если я вдруг в поле оказываюсь, оружия мне обычно хватает.  
— Я сам стал изучать алхимию только после того, как столкнулся с Алукардом, — нарушил своё молчание Андерсон. — И то чтобы больше понять, чего ожидать от символов, которые вижу на его одежде.  
— Да… а я стряхнула пыль со старых книг, чтобы понять, как вернуть его нам, — Интегра быстро заглянула в лицо Андерсону. — Но мне недоставало практики и знания нюансов. И предупреждения Алукарда я не послушала. Это было ошибкой.  
— Он знал, что может получиться… так, — Андерсон сам удивился тому, как ровно звучит его голос.  
Интегра вздохнула с лёгким раздражением:  
— Логика и мораль Алукарда — это логика и мораль Алукарда. Мы все чудовища, возможно, с точки зрения обычного человека, но он — чудовище истинное. Я думаю, его только позабавило, что условия оказались соблюдены.  
— О каких условиях мы говорим?  
Интегра развела руками:  
— Ни любви, ни страсти тут не требовалось. Но если двое, связанные этим ритуалом, просто считали друг друга привлекательными, этого бы хватило. Этого хватило.  
— Двое? — приподнял брови Андерсон.  
— Алукард — обязательное Присутствие в ритуале, но не он был им связан, — покачала головой Интегра. — А на печать союза повлияла остановка времени. Она усилила слияние… всего, собственно. И именно это мы и получили.  
Андерсон снял очки и устало протёр стёкла:  
— Но ничего не произошло бы, если бы мы оба не думали…  
— Да, — быстро сказала Интегра. — И тут я тоже непростительно ошиблась в оценке. Мне казалось, что такие простые эмоции чужды тем, кто привык находиться в центре решений судеб мира.  
— Но ничто человеческое оказалось не чуждо и нам, — заключил Андерсон, и ладонь, стискивавшая его сердце, разжалась. — Что ж, я могу признать: меня восхищает, как спокойно вы можете стоять посреди резни.  
— Я польщена, — с иронией заметила Интегра, и по её тону он понял, что её тоже что-то отпустило. — Однако же постараюсь больше к такому не приводить.  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласился он.  
Интегра наконец-то села и облокотилась на стол. Смотреть снизу вверх её ничуть не затрудняло, и Андерсон понимал, что можно сколько угодно над ней нависать, толку это не даст.  
— Строго говоря, нам обоим стоило бы следить, что мы делаем. Эффект, подозреваю, был кумулятивным. Рыбы — слияние через проекцию, помните, падре? Это вы к нему воззвали.  
— Я так могу и упрекнуть вас, что вы вообще этот знак в печати задали, — хмыкнул он. — Может быть, преследуя какие-то корыстные цели?  
Интегра даже немного вспыхнула:  
— Я имела в виду наш союз через клятву! Не через умножение же мне было его задавать.  
— Вот только этого не хватало, да, — согласился он. — Но в результате мы и получили… слияние через проекцию.  
— Алхимическую свадьбу мы получили, — теперь хмыкнула она. — И, как в настоящей алхимической свадьбе, без присутствия третьего ничего бы не вышло. Алукард будет десятки лет нам это припоминать, когда наконец восстановится. — Тут она заметила, как Андерсон на неё смотрит: — Что?  
— Мне тут пришло в голову… — через паузу протянул он. И не продолжил.  
Интегра поощряюще кивнула:  
— М-м?  
— Вы ведь могли вернуть его сейчас себе. Алукарда. Когда я соглашался на вашу проклятую печать, я не настолько хорошо знал алхимические символы, чтобы проследить, не примешаете ли вы украдкой какой-то способ ему освободиться. А даже если и знал бы — вы всё равно могли дополнить их позже, с ритуалом.  
— Я могла, — согласилась она. — И даже знала, как именно это сделать. Но вы победили Алукарда честно, да и со мной были всегда честны, так что подлости в ответ не заслужили. К тому же лично я их делать не люблю. — Она посмотрела на него с неожиданным весельем: — А может быть, мной двигало милосердие. Вы бы ведь погибли, вытащи я Алукарда в тот момент.  
— Милосердие, — хмыкнул он.  
— Да, — кивнула Интегра. — Как вами, помните, когда вы не добили Алукарда? По крайней мере, вы мне так сказали.  
— Это была ложь.  
— Неужели? — Андерсон непроизвольно зарычал, и Интегра махнула рукой: — Хорошо, ложь так ложь. Но в любом случае я надеюсь, что наш с вами диалог не закончен.  
Он посмотрел на неё с сомнением:  
— Вы правда всё ещё думаете работать с Алукардом через меня?  
— Если вы не собираетесь идти вешаться на осине прямо сейчас — я предлагаю сотрудничество, да, — кивнула Интегра. — У вас, падре, нет руководства пользователя, и я не собираюсь его вам давать. Но мы снова неплохо действуем на одной стороне.  
— Вам не удастся меня завербовать, — тяжело произнёс Андерсон.  
— Для сотрудничества этого и не требуется, — пожала она плечами. — Пусть у нас будут свои разногласия, но пока мы вместе работаем на благо общей цели, я не вижу в них ничего пагубного. Вы, например, разве не горите желанием узнать, кто в Ватикане сдал вас этой парочке? Потому что я на вашем месте не захотела бы видеть в своей организации людей, которые любят исподтишка бить в спины.  
— Моя церковь почти и так от меня отреклась, — заметил он.  
— Но вы-то от неё нет, — проницательно сказала Интегра.  
Они помолчали. Чужое сердце в ладони Андерсона билось ровно и устойчиво.  
— Сестре Конноли придётся что-то рассказать, — наконец произнёс он. — Все последствия от неё и так скрыть не удалось, а значит, лучше не давать ей додумать невесть что.— Ваше право, — ответила Интегра. — Если боитесь рисковать этим приютом — вообще можете отсюда переехать, но, полагаю, как раз этого вы не захотите.  
— Нет, — твёрдо отказался Андерсон. — Их уже и так заметили. Теперь будет лучше, если я останусь.  
Она кивнула и встала:  
— Что ж, тогда не буду вам мешать. Мы поговорим ещё позже.  
Он проводил её к выходу, и поэтому они одновременно узнали, что за время их беседы у приюта кто-то побывал.  
На пороге лежал нож, угрожающе испачканный в крови.  
— Театрально, — оценила Интегра. — От кого это?  
— Так сразу я затрудняюсь сказать… — протянул Андерсон, мысленно посочувствовав неведомым противникам. Потому что жест явно планировался как личный, но, серьёзно, карьера у Андерсона была долгая и неспокойная…  
— К счастью, Серас уже освободилась, — сказала Интегра, наблюдая, как он поднимает нож. — Если понадобится помощь — я могу прислать и её.  
— Посмотрим, — качнул головой Андерсон. — Разберёмся и посмотрим.


End file.
